


在晴好之夜你可望见耶路撒冷

by Tremella



Category: Body of Lies (2008), Bridget Jones (Movies)
Genre: Firthstrong, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 一个非常naive的故事，可能3更可能坑





	1. Chapter 1

马克·达西提醒自己，他做这种事并不是第一次。不算为了布里吉特去泰国的那次，也至少有十多回，飞到异国，去给一些不知轻重的愚蠢同胞擦屁股。即使这是个文明古国，并且有佩特拉、月亮谷那样的景点，达西心想，大概吸引的还是那些所谓“有点冒险精神”的家伙，或什么《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》和《夺宝奇兵》的狂热崇拜者——至少不是达西的首选度假地。  
还好从伦敦到安曼艾莉娅皇后机场并不像去泰国那样漫长。他提心吊胆了一阵机场的出租车是否会宰客，但后来发现更需要担心的是，司机根本不知道你想去的地方是哪里——其实语言并不是问题，跑机场拉活的司机多少会几句英语——达西在告知了酒店名和路名之后，获得了一群围观司机的七嘴八舌争论，最后由抢到活儿的一位老爷子胸有成竹地把他拉进市中心，又问了几个人，但最后还是在达西用谷歌地图的指挥下，才到达了目的地。老爷子说他们并不是不认路，但安曼的道路名字实在是太多，没人能记下来，通常本地人坐出租车时都说“去哪座山的哪边”，或是某些重要建筑的附近——达西心想，罗马人在这里的七丘建了费拉德菲亚城，而现代安曼则膨胀在几十座丘上，如同蔓延的一滩变形虫。  
达西不想在之后的几天工作中再出现这种麻烦——他可能还要跑好几处地方，而大使馆方面又不可能天天给他提供车辆，所以还是自己动手比较好：他从一个评价不错的租车网站上预定了一辆车。  
交通问题总之还是可以解决的，属于可控因素。但是达西不敢保证除此之外的所有事情：他这次的任务是否能达成。他是否能叫约旦的安全部门相信，那个误闯阿兹拉克军事禁区并拍照的家伙只是个误打误撞的好奇心旺盛游客，而不是西方国家的间谍，更不是那种一心向往ISIS的白种人神经病。英国方面给他提供了足够多的资料，但决定权还是在这边的安全部门。达西告诫自己，约旦在国王阿卜杜拉二世的领导下已经算是个讲道理的现代国家，并且还是这一片最亲美国的——所以他不应有什么先入为主的偏见。  
第二天他早早地坐上出租车去寻找他要去的租车行，这一次他根本没有试图向司机解释他想去哪里，而直接用谷歌地图指挥着到达了目的地。  
开着租来的车前往英国大使馆的这件事，需要先要熟悉一会左驾驶，然后再庆幸租的是辆自动档的车，开着它走在接近四十度的上坡路上遇到堵车也不需要慌张怕它向下溜，而后发现需要慌张的是出现在四面八方的喇叭声——达西不知道其中有多少针对他的，但每响一声他就想道歉，他甚至决定到了大使馆，要先问问人家，阿拉伯语怎么说对不起。  
不过他还是安全准时地到达了。接待他的使馆工作人员说，他将被哈尼·萨拉姆先生，也就是GID的头子，亲自接见。达西本来以为他只需要和某个部门主管去交涉就够了，但GID头子亲自出马，这实在有些消受不起，也不知对那个还被关着的倒霉蛋是祸是福。使馆工作人员作出了一些无能为力的表情，说他也没有和哈尼·萨拉姆本人直接接触过。  
当达西坐上使馆的公务车后，他发觉自己倒是不用忧心汽车喇叭声了，但却忍不住想像着即将见到的这位“指甲工厂”头子是个怎样的人。他听说GID和阿卜杜拉二世在政治主张上相比，趋于保守，甚至有传言，GID在各种改革问题上一直对国王使绊，但近些年以贪腐之类的名义除去了好几位局长，现在则不知如何。他觉得在谷歌中搜索哈尼·萨拉姆也不会有什么结果。希望不是白胡子老头，戴着阿拉法特那样的头巾。  
GID的大门和门口的士兵、路障与想象中的一样，树林掩映的状态也和想象中一样，挂着的穆哈巴拉特黑旗和两任国王画像与他猜测得差不多，甚至连采光挺好却隐蔽的会客厅也和达西脑补得没什么区别。他努力保持镇定，然后想起还没跟人学怎么用阿拉伯语说对不起。

哈尼·萨拉姆临时决定要亲自接见这位从英国来的“人权律师”，部分原因只是他这天恰好抽得出一些空闲时间。事实上，他本以为英国方面会派安全部门的人来与他们交涉，不过派律师过来倒并不太稀奇。他的人调查了这个马克·达西的背景，发现他除了做过几桩类似的从国外安全部门捞本国公民的活计之外，主要就是在国内给一些小打小闹、闲来无聊惹是生非的游行者打打官司，于是这就是所谓人权律师。  
哈尼看着手下送过来的材料，封面上达西的证件照片面无表情，甚至看起来有点不高兴。他对手下开玩笑说：“倒是可以把他带去咱们的指甲工厂涨涨见识。”  
手下回答道，可以叫对外办公室安排一项参观审讯室的活动——当然是上面几层的，而不是需要坐电梯许久才能到达的什么“蓝色旅馆”。哈尼又看了看那份档案，他突然觉得，与对付那些CIA们相比，这位律师或许会是个挺好的调节：“不用了，我亲自见他。”而后又补充了一句，“在最后一刻再通知他们。”

至少不是阿拉法特头巾的老头，达西心想。接待人员把他引到会客室之后，就都告退了，也没有别的翻译人员，说明这个人可以讲英语。达西摆出泰然自若、不卑不亢的姿态跟对方握手、打招呼，然后落座。  
“萨拉姆先生——”  
哈尼觉得，自己在最后一刻才通知使馆这一招做得挺好。没有阿谀奉承，没有“哈尼帕夏”，他反而感到有点轻松。“你可以直接叫我哈尼，达西先生。”他说。他的英语带着口音，但并不叫人难以理解。  
“哈尼。”他们握手。达西在说出来之后突然思维拐弯地觉得这念起来好似honey。他想，这可完蛋了，他再也无法忽略这个想法，只能希望下一次说出来的时候毫无异样。  
“欢迎来到约旦。喜欢这里吗？”哈尼问。  
达西回答道：“我刚到。繁荣的国家，就是安曼的交通有点困扰，他们总按喇叭有些烦人，我不知道——”他不知道自己是哪根弦搭错了，一上来就开始抱怨，或许是哈尼的金黄色领带太过耀眼，即使他的西装合身，看起来就价格不菲——英国的绅士绝不该这么搭配，但其实在这个人身上很合适——他就突兀地停止了。  
哈尼道：“我以为你们会派安全部门的人来。”  
“正因为此人只是一介平民，并没有情报部门的背景，和激进分子更是毫无关系——想必你已经看过了我方提供的材料——”达西直接进入主题，没有乱七八糟的寒暄，似乎更能减少说错话的几率。  
“看起来你不是安全部门的那些人。”哈尼端详着这个英国人。  
“完全不是。”达西回答。  
“我是否可以相信你？”  
达西没想到对方会这么问他。他猜测这是某种审问技巧——或许从第一句话“欢迎来到约旦”开始就是审问技巧。但他确实没什么可隐瞒的，就只能说：“你可以相信我。”他望向对方的眼睛，希望叫这双锐利眼睛的主人相信自己。  
哈尼觉得，这个人除非是本领高超，隐藏得过于出色，否则确实应该说的是实话。  
“好的。我的人会再次审查你提供的资料。”哈尼说着，又伸出手来。达西知道这就是送客了。他不知道自己表现得是否叫对方满意。这个会面太短了，他甚至连对方的长相都没有完全记住，只有模糊的轮廓，一副中东精英的模样，头发梳理整齐，而有几缕白色，还有略带侵略性的香水味，握手时很是有力。  
他向使馆汇报了见面的状况（抹去了自己很不专业地开始抱怨交通的部分），询问之后应该怎么办。得到的答复是，等待约旦方面的下一步。  
达西回到旅馆之后，如同一只被关在箱子里的猫一样焦躁不安，不知自己的命运。他想，自己的话，不管怎样还是碰不上什么太坏的事，但是那位还被关着的倒霉鬼可不好说了——他们甚至不知道那个人被关在哪儿。  
于是他又联系使馆，想要获得去这位英国公民关押处探视的机会。

与哈尼的第二次会面就在第二天下午，这有些出乎达西的预料，他本以为之后会由其他的人员专门负责这个事情。更令他没想到的是，他是直接被一辆黑色奔驰从旅馆接走的。他希望不会在旅馆大堂眼中留下什么奇怪的印象。他还注意了一下，路上没人对这辆黑色奔驰按喇叭。  
更不可思议的是，哈尼跟他喝了茶，还是英国茶，品质火候都很不错。  
“探视嫌疑犯我们可以做到。”哈尼啜了一口，“我很乐意向你展示，他受到了完全人道的对待。”  
达西听到这话，试图从中找出哈尼的讽刺。“谢谢。”他只能回答。“茶很不错。”他又补充道，有些欲言又止。他在各种时候都尽量避免叫对方的名字，都怪他最初的该死联想。  
“你是想问我，为什么是英国茶？”哈尼放下餐巾，小指上的戒指敲到了骨瓷茶杯托，“我是个国际化的人。不像你，亲爱的达西先生。”  
达西不知道自己应该怎样接话。  
“一部分西方人对东方有一些奇异的热情，但你不包括在内。”哈尼看着对方，“想必这趟旅程对你来说无比煎熬。”哈尼自以为自己了解那种英国人：和那些目空一切，一个人坐在那儿就恨不得占三个人地方的美国人不一样，他们这些英国人有足够的教养，但所作出的尊重及礼貌仅仅是出于教育的塑造，但内心则狭窄到不能容下任何他们所不了解、不习惯的东西。  
达西试图寻找一些中性的词汇来表述这只是工作，无所谓煎熬或享受。若说煎熬，那也只是出于对那位公民人身安全的担忧。  
“即使如此，”哈尼停顿了一下，又继续说，“我还是非常希望你在约旦过得高兴，亲爱的。捡起来一些你的冒险精神，不妨从探索一些你没吃过的东西开始。”  
达西不记得自己回应了什么，就结束了这次茶会。  
他不是那种对阳光趋之若鹜的英国人。即使在一月之中第一次看到太阳，是在开往安曼的飞机上——这也并没有叫他的心情有所振奋。所以这完全不是一趟令人期待的舒心之旅。而每日几次的宣礼吟唱声更是烦扰多于欣赏——虽然他在第二天就能在早晨被晨礼吵醒之后，就继续睡下。在他原计划中，如果任务完成顺利，倒是不介意看看安曼城内的名胜——但那仅限于完成任务之后。  
而现在达西对自己感到愤恨。他几乎是赌气般地来到了位于一个混乱市场中的饭馆，当然他看了一眼旅行指南上的评价：平民美食，当地人的最爱——确实如此，他已经对着保鲜柜里放着的羊脑和羊头望而生畏了一阵，店员才在看到一个外国人出现的时候才特意多招呼了一下，引他到楼上的“家庭区”，离开楼下一群群呼三喝四的阿拉伯男性。达西需要弯着腰才能在楼上逼仄的空间穿行，这里用餐的都是女性或者一家人，以及像他一样的外国游客。菜单居然有英文，菜品便宜得难以置信。烤羊肉总是不会有错的，但他不知怎样神使鬼差地点了一份烤羊肾，似乎着意要让自己违反一切平时的准则。在点完餐之后他陷入了后悔，但又不好意思招呼店员更改。旁边桌戴着头巾的大妈向他投来赞许的目光，用挺不错的英语向他打招呼，并邀请他尝一尝他们桌上的羊头肉。达西想要拒绝，但是又觉得违背对方好意似乎更不礼貌，于是他只得鼓起勇气把它想象成简单的一块肉——但实际上非常细嫩好吃，他不由得对烤羊肾产生了一些期待。  
他觉得自己在某些程度上被哈尼迷惑了。他仿佛对其言听计从，甚至会来到这种地方吃饭，如同把他当做《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》里那种满口哲理箴言的的阿拉伯智者。羊肾口感和口味虽然确实有些奇怪，但还是可以接受的。达西又想，这算什么被迷惑的，他只是来这里商谈公事的人，这只是一顿尚可的饭。  
而他第二天早晨就感到了咽喉肿痛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越写越没劲了

GID在之后几天都没有联系达西，他已经超过了原定逗留的时间。他把自己关在旅馆中，试图通过网络处理工作上的其他事情，但却坐立不安。他给大使馆打电话，叫他们与GID沟通，而获得的答复则是，请继续等待。达西心里已然发怒，他理解情报部门事务繁多，那么就抓出来一个人专门处理此事就可以了，若局长事必躬亲，那是怎样的低下效率！  
他在旅馆中枯坐了三天，打了几个电话都石沉大海，于是第四天干脆决定出门随便转转。他想，如果哈尼想要找他，躲到哪里估计都能被找到。说不定他早就采取了什么措施监视着自己了——这些该死的集权国家。  
他开着租来的车去了城堡山一带，看了山顶上的罗马和倭马亚王朝的废墟、博物馆，以及下面的罗马剧场。又在挖山筑起的罗马剧场最高处拍了个全景照，这一切总共也没花多少时间。  
转天他去了国家博物馆，他打定主意，想要在里面花掉尽量多的时间，仔细阅读每一块解说版。他想，如果哈尼再不联系他，明天就直接开车去佩特拉。

不过他的古代艺术之旅被哈尼的助手马尔温打断了。他记得那个人。他庆幸来的不是一队GID保镖，否则看起来肯定如同逮捕现场。  
他顺从地坐进那辆黑奔驰车，来到了一个类似于军用机场似的地方。  
达西不知道这是要干什么，而马尔温带他到了一架直升机前，哈尼正在那儿等他，如往常一样衣着出众，容光焕发。他穿着颜色较浅的西装外套和蓝地条纹衬衫，口袋巾和领带则是酒红的。达西突然对自己逛博物馆穿的一身休闲打扮有些羞愧——但这都是对方的错——他最讨厌这种无计划的突发行动。“恰好要去东边。你可以做你之前要求的那件事：探视你们的那位公民。”哈尼说道。  
“但为什么是直升机？”达西问。他这才知道那个倒霉鬼没有被关在安曼，大概还被留在阿兹拉克空军基地。  
“以避免你讨厌的路面交通。”哈尼冲他笑了一下，做了个手势，请他先进去。  
达西没搭话，他坐进直升机，哈尼跟了进来。舱内狭小的空间叫他无法避免地沉浸在对方的乌木香水味当中。  
“这几天过得如何，我亲爱的达西先生？”哈尼问道。  
“挺好的。”达西回答，他努力抑制着不要劈头盖脸地抱怨GID完全把他晾在一边，但还是忍不住说道，“我甚至决定，如果再没有人来联系我的话，明天就去佩特拉游玩。你日理万机，最好还是派一个手下来专门处理我们这件小事。”  
哈尼对此不置可否。这个英国人总是用礼貌和言辞压抑着内心的火气，但却不经意地露出来，倒是有些可爱——他比那些人真实得多，那些人表面上称赞你是行家里手，帮了他们很大的忙，但内心里只觉得这里都是可怕的野蛮独裁者，若不是万不得已，才不会屈尊纡贵地合作；就如同他们在学校里学到了种族歧视是个不太好的行为，于是就把众生平等作为了一种为了显示自己有教养的表演。  
“现在我们可以确定你和他都不是你们情报部门的人。”直升机已经起飞了，哈尼为了盖过引擎的声音，凑在了达西耳边说话。“他不仅拍摄了阿兹拉克的，还拍摄了东边的哈桑王子、H4，以及扎尔卡附近的阿卜杜拉二世空军基地——除非他是个狂热的军事迷——事实上他的某几张照片确实会对我们造成一点威胁，我们已经删除了那些文件，还好并没有发现已上传的记录。”  
达西不习惯这样的距离，他挪远了一点，但又意识到现在想要交谈的话只能在对方耳畔说或者大声叫嚷。哈尼身上的香水并不像那些海湾土豪常用的那样刺鼻，达西甚至注意到其中清爽的雪松调。  
“所以呢，在这之后他可以被释放了吧？”他提高了嗓门说道。  
“理论上是可以了，恭喜你即将要成功完成任务。虽然我们还不能确定他是否是要参加圣战的家伙。”  
“你们应该也已经查明，他从没有同圣战分子往来的记录，不管是网络上还是线下——他看过几个学习阿拉伯语的网站，还有些旅行攻略什么的，但我相信这些只是为了旅游的准备。如果你要怀疑所有想要了解你们这些国家到底怎么回事的人——”  
哈尼做手势打断了他：“不是为此怀疑。网络记录很容易作假。”他停顿了一下，“是因为我们没有审问他。”  
“你们那些拔指甲的招式看起来不能随便用在西方公民身上。”达西嗓子的不适似乎还没痊愈，于是他也只能凑近了说话。  
“确实如此，虽然我们也并不拔人指甲。”哈尼说道，“我总跟人说，身体上的酷刑是不管用的。”  
“我也听说过你们那些……精神攻击。但没有身体上的实质伤害，也不一定就是‘符合人道’的。”  
“这不是为了人道，我亲爱的达西先生。”哈尼解释，“只是为了精确和效率。”他满意地看着看见达西因猜错了他的用意而不适地扭动了一下。  
“但是……”他继续说道，“我其实不确定，我们通常使用的方法，在你们这些西方人身上是否适用。”哈尼玩弄着自己小指上的戒指，“比如对付这边的人，通常搬出家人和古兰经，就够他崩溃一两次的了。”  
达西点了点头，表示自己正在认真听。  
“但是我对此有些怀疑。你们西方人似乎对家人、宗教，这些东西，并不是那么的……在意。我说得对不对？”  
达西不知道。他想，他从来不是个热心宗教的人，但如果自己的家人，比如他的父母、以及他曾经喜欢过的布里吉特，被威胁和恐吓，他应该还是会屈服的——“我不是那样的人。但我不能否认，或许有一些人确实会对此也不屑一顾。”他这么回答，并祈祷永远不要有这种状况。  
“那真是太可怕了，不是吗？”哈尼感叹道，也不知是形容这种冷血本身可怕，还是其可能造成的后果可怕。  
达西不禁去设想，如果哈尼本人被敌对方审问，他作为阿拉伯达官贵人，大概有一大群亲眷可威胁……而他是不是一个虔诚的教徒呢，这些他都完全不了解——达西不知道为何自己想到了这些。他意识到，这个人大概一直生活在各种危险中（所以身边总有一群保镖），这叫他不由得产生了毫无意义的怜悯。他借口直升机引擎太吵、听不清，而尽可能保持礼貌地终止了谈话。他看着窗外的风景，一望无际的戈壁有几处绿洲，笔直的公路很显眼，他看到一些规模不大的村落的彩钢板屋顶，而又有规模挺大的一片白色小房子群，他意识到那是叙利亚的难民营，向北是叙利亚，再向东深入沙漠则进入了伊拉克。

“你不需要把我的眼睛蒙起来，或者怎样？”达西在直升机降落之后问。从安曼到阿兹拉克的飞行距离并不远，他看到一片挺大的湿地，阿兹拉克市和空军基地就在这水源旁边。他半开玩笑地这么问，但心里觉得他们那些人真的干得出来这种事情。  
“不需要。”哈尼笑着说，“你的身份没问题。”  
“但你也没有审问我。”  
“你想叫我审问你吗？”哈尼瞪了一下眼睛，但达西看得出他也是在开玩笑。  
“……当然不想。”达西回答。  
“你去见你们的公民吧，我还有别的事情。”哈尼吩咐一名军官接待达西，就和另一伙人离开了。  
那名低级军官带着达西走过一排排白色和土黄色的小型建筑。那家伙被关在一个很正常的小房间中，显然不是监狱，有尚可接受的床和基本的清洁设备，下级士兵的兵营也不过如此，并且还是单人房，待遇好得远远超出了达西的想象。  
但是对方看起来还是被吓得不轻，从他的黑眼圈和惊恐的眼神就能看出来。达西向那人解释自己的来意（然后想起身上一身的休闲服饰，显得非常不专业，就暗暗生哈尼的气），试图叫他感到大英帝国还没有抛弃他：他的身份已经核查得差不多了，等手续办完了大概就可以被释放、回到祖国……达西有些羞愧自己并不能说出非常确定的、叫人心安的保证。但是至少这家伙被关押的环境非常良好，这叫他感到有点欣慰。  
他被带到一间会客室，在那里喝了三杯加了香料的阿拉伯茶之后，又等了不知多久，之前那个军人才再次出现，带他去军官食堂用餐。在其间哈尼一直没有出现。

达西吃完简单的晚饭后，哈尼和他的随从们才把他“捡走”，坐同一架直升机回去。  
“他的关押环境非常好，我真是要为此感谢你们。”达西在直升机上对哈尼说。  
“是的，我们没把他带到安曼，与其他的犯人一起关押，而只是单独地留在这里。我们在安曼的监狱你是不会想看的。”哈尼半虚半实地说着，“事实上，我们本来很愿意给你安排一场参观——当然是作为给你们公民优待的对比。”  
“那……那也并不是我此行的目的。”达西表示。他打心眼里无法接受这种事情，但“亲眼见到”还是比单纯地“知道它存在”更要令人难受。  
“在晴好之夜你从这里可以看到耶路撒冷。”哈尼说道，“你知道约旦的位置，我们必须要这样。”  
达西明白哈尼话中的意思，但他不知道“看到耶路撒冷”这一句到底是事实还是某种比喻手法。他向下望，太阳在斜前方地平线上，即将要消失，“太阳沉了在死海之下，太阳坠在了耶路撒冷”，他冷不丁地冒出了这种不科学的幻觉。  
哈尼不知道自己为什么向这个英国人说起了这些，他甚至还想多说点什么，比如详细说明他们要怎样防备圣战分子的渗透，又要怎样在以色列美国和伊斯兰国家的夹缝之间生存……仿佛是要让这个人理解他们、理解他。但是他的理解又有什么意义？在这个英国派来的什么律师眼中看来，GID是不是指甲工厂，都不会对他自己和他们的工作有任何影响。他自觉明智地停下了。  
引擎声中的沉默并没持续多久他们就回到了安曼。  
达西知道自己需要表达感激。他在与哈尼分别的时候，握手时画蛇添足地按着他学来的阿拉伯礼节凑过去贴脸，一边、另一边，而后努力叫自己不要再去思考做出这个事是否太诡异：反正已经做完了，再怎么想也是没用的了。在夜色中他看不到对方有什么表情，这挺好，他转身钻进了将送他回酒店的车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑补哈尼的香水大概是乌木/檀香+焚香+雪松，之类的……  
> 妈的完全写不出两人的苏！简直了我要么还是去写愚蠢的搞笑黄文吧。


End file.
